Desert Flower
by One among the waves
Summary: Yugi takes a trip with friends and finds some beauty more then the historical sights. Contains LEMON! SWEARING! YAOI! one-shot and was written by a fangal. and please love not hate, first attempt at this sort of writing : thanx


Mizu: Well, been real busy since school started hey?

Kuji: Yeah, F%$# &^ TEACHERS WITH THEIR F^%$*&^ HOMEWORK! I'M GOING TO TEAR OFF THEIR & !$ AND SHOVE THEM RIIGHT UP THEIR $^$###...

Yami: *Stare at Kuji like she's a mad woman*

Atem: Mizu, I thought you were the Yami?

Yugi: *Hide behind Atem and Yami*

Mizu: holy shit, so did i. Then again, you should see me when I'm pissed *Evil smile*

Yami: Oh Ra

Yugi: Mizu does not own Yugioh or the characters from Yugioh. They all belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Some jokes may belong to Little Kuriboh. Mizu loves LK

Mizu: LET THE YAOI BEGIN! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ. Lemon in between purdy stars *** So if no like lemon don't read inbetween purdy stars :)

….

Walking down a market place is pretty exciting when in Egypt and people around are dressed in native clothes. It would be exciting if you weren't as short as me, and you just lost your friends in the massive crowd.

"JOEY! TEA! TRISTAN!"

I couldn't hear a reply and kept trying to push through the crowd. But all my struggles got me pushed into a dark alleyway. It's starting to creep me out and I was just about to leave when I hear someone.

"مساعدة" (For those who can't speak Arabic I will put up translations, this one means help)

I turn towards the sound of the voice.

"مرحبا؟" (Hello?)

"مساعدتي، يرجى" (Help me, please)

Man! Those lessons my grandpa made me take really came in handy. I ran and found a tanned man with a hairstyle like mine, crimson eyes and a very muscular figure lying on the ground near some dumpsters and he looks very badly hurt.

"يا سيدي؟ يرجى تقول شيئا" (Sir? Please say something)

"شيء ما؟" (Something?)

Well, I'm glad he has a sense of humour I guess.

"عقد يوم! أنا حصول على مساعدة" (Hold on! I'll get help)

I run out of the alley to find my friends calling for me.

"YUGI! Jeez man, where you been?"

"No time, come help me!"

I lead them back to the man, but his eyes are closed. Tea looks as if she was going to cry.

"حصلت على الاستيقاظ، مساعدة" (Wake up, I got help)

I see his eyes open to an extent but then he loses consciousness.

"مهلا، مهلا!" (Hey HEY!)

"What do we do yug?"

"نحن نأخذ منه إلى الفندق!" (We take him to the hotel!)

"Wha?"

"Oops, to the hotel"

"Roger that!"

Tristan and Joey pick him up and we take him to the hotel we're staying at.

…..

What's going on? Where am I?

Once I come to I'm in a room painted yellow and lying on a red lounge. The place was huge! I'm either dead or in a rich tourist hotel room.

"shh, he's waking up"

I look over and see a short cute young man, same hairstyle as mine, beautiful eyes the colour of bright and wonderful amethysts and skin so fair that I can't believe that he isn't burnt by the room lights.

"هل أنت بخير؟" (Are you ok?)

"نعم، شكرا لك. ماذا حدث؟" (Yes, thank you. What happened?)

He was about to answer when a taller man with blonde hair, brown eyes and a strange hairstyle spoke to the smaller.

"What did he say Yug?"

"He's asking what happened"

"Oh, maybe you should ask if he can speak English?"

"Joey, you can't just…

Maybe I should speak English from now on, "Yes I can"

"Oh, well that means Yug don't have to translate much longer. So what's your name?"

"Atem, Atem Sennen"

The smaller one smiled and two others walked into the room carrying a bowl and towel. I wonder why when I realize something that should've probably been the first thing I noticed. They took my shirt off.

"اور، أين قميصي؟" (Ur, Where's my shirt?) For some reason I only wanted to ask the smaller one.

His giggles sounded as beautiful as birds in the morning light. "كان علينا أن خلعه إلى ضمادة لكم" (We had to take it off to bandage you up)

"ah"

"What'd he say Yug?"

"If he doesn't want to say it in English he might not want you to know."

The taller one let out a frustrated sigh, "If only I took gramps advice and took lessons."

I could help but chuckle a bit at this behaviour. "Excuse me for asking but what are your names?"

The smaller one decided to answer, "Oh! Sorry, I'm Yugi," Pointing to the blonde, "That's Joey," pointing to a brunette female with a skirt that seemed a little too short but must be okay in their culture, "That's Tea," Pointing to another brunette in the room who was wringing out the towel in his hand, "and that's Tristan."

They all gave a wave and I gave one back.

"Pleasure to meet you all."

Suddenly I have both Tea and Tristan come up to me with a bowl of water and a towel each.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! Far enough!"

"Atem?"

Yugi looks at me upset and slightly afraid at my actions.

"Atem? What's wrong?"

"ينشأون في الشوارع، وتعلمت أن لا تدع الناس بالقرب منك. أنا آسف." (Growing up on the streets, I've learned not to let people near you. I'm sorry.)

"من فضلك، ومجرد السماح لهم. انها سوف تساعد. إذا كنت تريد سوف أبقى معك واذا لم يفعلوا شيئا خاطئا سوف يتخلص منها. موافق؟" (Please, just let them. It'll help. If you want I'll stay with you and if they do something wrong I'll get rid of them. Ok?)

I don't know what to do. Maybe, if it helps me, I should. After a deep breath I reluctantly nod.

"It's ok guys, he won't lash out again"

They start to walk towards me and I can't help but lean back. That's when I suddenly feel a hand around mine. My eyes widen and look to see who has seized my hand and see Yugi holding it and mumbling things like, "don't worry" or "You'll be ok".

I just focus on his sweet voice and hold his hand back.

…

It was a bold move for me to hold his hand. Half of me was doing it to comfort him; the other was so that I could hold it at least once in my life.

He suddenly winces and I see that Tea and Tristan has started cleaning up some of the small cuts and scratches around his abdomen. I try to keep him calm with words and cliché phrases. It seems to work.

When Tea and Tristan leave I let go of his hand but he seems a bit reluctant to let go. I smile at him and he gives off a smirk that makes blood rush to my face. I should probably leave before I embarrass myself.

"Um..ur.. You want something to Ur... eat?"

"Yes, please"

I smile awkwardly and stand to leave, All the while trying to stop fantasizing about the hot foreign in my hotel room.

I grab a few apples and bring them out to the living room. His eyes light up at the sight of the fruit and they disappear faster than the speed of sound.

"Woah, someone was hungry."

He shrugs and grins at me; ah he shouldn't have done that!

…

One-by-one my friends leave the room to their own places. Each time one leaves the more I think 'each on leads closer to alone time with Atem'. Wait, why am I thinking that?

Joey is the last to leave, "Hey Yug"

"Yeah?"

"Bag him while he's there"

He leaves laughing and I just stand there in shock. How come Joey always knows what I'm thinking? That's when a voice from down that hall.

"Cause I've known you for long enough Yug"

I pout. I've known Tea for longer and even she doesn't know what I'm thinking some times.

I walk back in and find a man with no shirt on, gorgeous abs and eye that are deep enough to plunge into your soul.

"Um…Ur…How about some dinner?" I try to smile but it seemed very sheepish.

"Hm? Ok then."

I go into the kitchen and cook up a quick batch of Chicken noodle soup and serve it up. Not as much as I usually cook but I didn't really feel like making too much.

I handed Atem a bowl and we both sat at the couch eating. I kept catching him staring at me but I also caught myself staring at his gorgeous eyes. They were the most beautiful things I had ever seen.

After dinner was done I picked up our bowls went into the kitchen and could help but notice that heat had not only gone to my face. I really didn't like where any of this was going. I came back into the room and was greeted with a deep kiss that caught me by surprise. But I couldn't help but kiss back.

I felt him lick my bottom lip and I gasped allowing his tongue in. Once it was a battle for dominance started in my mouth. I lost but was too busy melting on the spot at the kiss I was receiving. I've kissed a few guys but this was different.

Once we parted for air he smirked, "Show me where the room is and it'll get a whole lot better. I nodded still very dazed. Once in the room he shut the door with his foot and practically threw me on the bed.

********************* LEMONY LEMON********* yummy :)********

He was on top of me and I didn't fight at all as his hands travelled up and down my sides. His mouth upon mine in a kiss of pure bliss, he tugged at my shirt and our lips parted only to get my shirt over my head. He moved from my mouth down my jawline and neck until he reached my chest.

…

His nipples were very inviting and I couldn't help but give a suck. I heard moans from pleasure from my little one and I knew what I was doing was right. I began to fondle with the other one with my fingers causing a gasp and I knew I'd found one of his spots. I switched sides causing his moans to intensify a bit.

I found the brim of his pants and undid the button and zipper. I practically tore them off but who cares right now? I then lick down to his boxers and kiss the line above the top. My little one groaned and squirmed. I raise my head to find a little friend wanted some of the action.

"My my, what have we here?"

"mmf" was the reply I got.

I slowly pulled down his boxers.

"St-stop it"

"As you wish" I pulled them completely off and started to rub his thighs and kiss the thing needed attention, just so I could him moan and groan.

"Please Atem, p-please"

"Please what?"

I flash a smirk in his direction to see his screwed up face towards me. In between pants I finally get my answer. "Stop torturing me, Please"

"As you wish"

I kiss the head making his sounds of ecstasy loader turning me completely on. I stick out my tongue and run it over his manhood and the reaction I get was the best I could hope for.

When I just got to impatient my mouth encased the flesh standing at full display.

A gasp from the lips of the beautiful, "A-Atem"

The taste of pre-cum in my mouth causing me to hum and the vibrations travelling through Yugi's cock.

"A-Atem, I-I'm going t-to C-cum"

But that didn't stop me. I sucked as hard as I could until I tasted the salty liquid in my mouth. I brought my head up to his as he pulled me into a deep passionate kiss, causing him to taste his own cum.

I felt hands roam my body and pull my own pants off. "You look like you need assistance."

"Actually, I've something else planned for that."

His eyes widened and I was guessing he knew what I meant. I brought my fingers up to his lips. "Suck" This was an order, I know it was a bit harsh but I wanted to make sure.

As my fingers were in his mouth, my mouth was nibbling his ear causing more moans and mewls. When they were wet enough I separated his legs and started prodding at his entrance. Groans were escaping his mouth while I just messed with him for a bit. "A-Atem"

I thrusted one finger in and a face of pain was painted on his lovely being. "Please try to relax Little One." With a nod I felt him relax, as he did I thrusted another digit in and moved them around in a scissor motion. As tears seeped down his face I kissed his beautiful face. I kept moving my fingers to find something.

"AH-ATEM, there a-again"

I obliged and struck that spot a few times with my fingers. After a bit of that I couldn't take it anymore and positioned myself at his entrance.

"You ready?"

"Just do it Atem!"

"As you wish"

With one swift move I was inside and Ra did that feel amazing!

I was using every ounce of strength just so I didn't pound my treasure into the bed. A swivel of his hips and I pulled out til only the tip was still in and thrusted in causing a cry-out. I hit the right spot.

"A-ATEM! Harder!"

I obeyed these orders and start to thrust harder and faster. Hitting the same spot over and over causing screams and moans of pleasure. He pulled my head in for a long rough kiss filled with lust and love.

"Ra Yugi, so tight"

His muscles began to tighten around my cock. "A-Atem, I'm g-going t-to c-come!"

"Then come for me Little One"

"AAAATEEEMM!"

As he came over our chests and stomachs I could feel my climax coming.

"ARGH YUGI!"

I put my hands on either sides of his head to stop me from collapsing on top of him.

"Atem, your wounds. Are you ok?"

I pulled out of him and lied next to him pulling him in for a cuddle.

"I'm fine Yugi, now we should rest."

"أحبك أتيم" (I love you Atem)

"أنا أحبك جدا، يوجي، زهرة بلادي صحراء" (I love you too, Yugi, My desert flower"

…

Kuji: AHHH Mizu, I didn't know you could write stuff like this!

Mizu: neither did I, although I think the lemon was pretty crappy

Kuji: I don't know, not up to me. What was with the Arabic anyway?

Mizu: I like the Arabic language

Yugi: Plz Review and stuff


End file.
